Funeral
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Leon's reactions to D's 'death' and what he does at D's funeral. D died right? When the Pet Shop 'exploded' Why wouldn't there be a funeral? Of course Leon's going to go to it.


**Funeral**

Leon had just come home from the hospital, and he stared out of the cab with blank eyes. His insides were dead. Gone, wasted, withered, and dried. D...that sonofabitch. He had cried when he "blew up" as the cover story told.

He knew he had seen the graceful man leave on some kinda ship. He didn't know exactly what D was, who D was, and why D was...all he knew was that now that D was gone, he couldn't help but die inside.

Before, Leon had been on the edge of suicide, and maybe a rampage with a gun. He walked into D's shop with little confidence of finding anything useful, and just use it as a shit, and giggles way of dying.

Leon took one look at D, and wanted to live. Corny yes, gay certainly, and definitely a little odd. Leon had felt his husk of a heart beat once, and start into a normal rhythm again.

D was gone. Not dead, just gone. But good as dead to him. D wasn't coming back, why should he? Leon was only a meager human, not some great god or anything. D wasn't allowed to come back to this wasteful place of humans, and animals at war.

Leon finally understood why D did the things he did. Still, he would go to the 'dead' man's funeral.

He would go.

He would cry.

He would mourn with the other Chinese folk there, and then he would kill himself. On top of the 'coffin' with D's 'remains' inside. Leon knew better. Better then to die near the person who saved you, then to die in your cold apartment.

He was released early just for the purpose of this ornate funeral. Leon stepped out of the cab roughly, paying the cabbie, and shoving his hands into his pockets. He noticed that all the people at the funeral stopped talking, and stared at him. He stared back, and stared at the wooden casket. A phoenix was engraved into the cherry wood that made up the body shaped incarcerating device, and he found it beautiful.

He had taken a lethal dose of insulin earlier at the hospital, and he would die. He would die painfully as he should. He would die from the pain from the inside out. He deserved it. He needed it. He wanted it.

Leon was just not going to live in this world. He had let Chris finally live with a good foster family, and he left his will to Jill. She would need it with the payment that they got from their officer. At his home was a note. Telling everyone to burry him next to D's 'casket'.

Sure he loved the world, but did it love him? He was cop, and the streets wouldn't stay clean. He cleaned, and bled, and sweated for the world. Did they take notice? No. He was alone. Sure there are those stupid self help groups, but he was done. He didn't want, or deserve to live in this place.

Leon knelt next to the casket, and laid a hand out on the wood. He stroked the beautiful wood, and felt it's faint warmth. He rested his forehead against the wood, and felt the medicine start to work. He started to shake, and shiver.

His teeth clacked, and his legs trembled. He fell on top of the casket, and stared down heavily. He heard distant screams shouting his name, and telling him to hold on.

Hold on?

Hold on to what?

He didn't have anything in the first place. Why should he? No one really cared.

He was just tired.

He wanted to see D.

Just one last time. Just once.

He didn't care if D didn't even recognize him. He just wanted to look once at the god like man, and go spend an eternity resting the darkness he knew would come.

Leon felt his body start to numb, and his hands, and feet go cold. He heard sirens even further away, and someone over him crying. He knew Jill would find it hard as well as Chris. It was better that they didn't have to deal with him. He was a menace. He wasn't good for them.

Leon sighed, and smiled lightly. His heart beat once.

Twice.

A third time, and stopped.

Leon's brain told him he was dying.

He knew that.

He watched as the world went dark, and he felt his limbs completely melt. He slowly closed his eyes while listening to the heart that didn't beat.

Leon gave into the darkness the embraced him with open arms. It opened up, and snatched his falling form, and cradled him to it.

Leon felt himself smile, and he inhaled. D's scent. The incense. He knew D's name...

D

stood

for

Death.


End file.
